Bakugan Battle Brawlers Faith
by Razarblade
Summary: Join Razar as he goes on another wacky adventure to save the worlds from a new rising evil that could destroy all of them. Rated T for mild language and love scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the fanfiction multiverse. My name is Razarblade and I am writing my first fanfiction! (The song of Black Veil Brides, Bulletproof plays.)Now the CO is called Razar and sorry for having myself in it. And now, to the disclaimer. A fanfiction, so I own nothing.**

**Chapter I: The beginning**

It was a peaceful day in Bayview with the birds chirping and the kids playing. A teen at age 13 named Razar comes to the Bakugan Interspace for the grand opening. He is wearing black pants, a black T-shirt with a small over coat, a black hat covering his eyes, black fingerless gloves, black shades, and black boots. "Well Leonidas, we are here to that new battleground that you wanted to go to," Razar said in his usual low, deep voice. Then his Bakugan come out of his ball reveling Pyrus Ultimate Leonidas. "And now you can…" Leonidas couldn't finish his sentence when a yell interrupted him saying, "HEY, RAZAR COME OVER HERE!" Razar let out a sigh when he hears his overactive friend Dan yell to him. Great, just like always Razar walked toward Dan who was standing next to a tall, muscular man. (**A\N: I AM A BOY, NOT A GIRL.**) "Hey Razar this is Jake, I am showing him the new Bakugan Interspace. And when I saw you, I thought we could go with each other." Dan said to Razar. "Alright I'll go with you, just no Katy Perry on the way. You know what happens." Razar said with a mischievous grin that looked like he was about to kill Dan. Dan shuddered at the memory of when Razar put electric tape over Dan's mouth then hid him in his own closet for two weeks. Soon they walked in, and as Razar was walking, he notices that he is faster then at first and looked down. "A converter belt?" Razar asked, "Yep all to a room to a teleporter room to get in." Dan told him as Razar almost hit a steel door with a key card slot. "Aww man, I forgot my I.D card." Jake complained, "I also forgot mine?!" Dan yelled. You see, his mom told Dan that if he forgot his I.D, then he is grounded for five weeks, no playing Bakugan. "Saved you two," Razar told the two as he opened the door. Razar face palmed when he saw a familiar person.

**Well how was it? (Cricket sound) Ok well I will try to get a new chapter up soon. Whoever can guess who it is gets a Darkus Raivonoid. (Bells chime) Well time is up and please reviews also… beware.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of the fanfiction multiverse. I am here with the second chapter of Final Triale. (Black Veil Brides: New Year's Day plays) Now I am kind of mad that no one reviewed and yet it makes sense it is my first fanfiction. Now, some of the ideas are from different authors I had read from, so some will look familiar. Now onto the disclaimer. A fanfiction, so I own nothing.**

Razar saw that Ren Crawler was painting the teleporter Razar was going to use black. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THE TELEPORTER REN!" Razar yelled so Great Britain could hear.

_In Great Britain_

A man was enjoying a cup of tea when he heard a distant voice say "What the hell…doing to the…Ren." The man looked up and looked around to see nothing. So he shrugged it off and continued with the tea.

_Back to Bayview after an unnecessary trip_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ren yelled as he threw a knife at Razar's throat killing him instantly. "Dude, you just killed Razar." Dan said in a scared voice, but then, "AHHHHHHHHHH I AM JESES! I AM HERE!" Razar yelled as a bolt of lightning struck him.** "RAZAR, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BACK TO FUCKING SKRIPT. GOD!"** A voice from the sky yelled. So they got in when all of a sudden, Dan dies. "Why does the author kill us so often" Razar thought to himself. And just like Razar "AHHHHHHHHHH I AM JESES! I AM HERE!" Dan yelled as another bolt of lightning hit Dan** "DAN, WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST GET DONE TELLING RAZAR. NOW GET BACK TO IT!** Razarblade hollered again but in Dan's eye causing him to go deaf for 30 seconds. Razar took it as a chance to escape and find a person to battle. He found 2 people to battle and won to no surprise when he got to one battler. "Hey you want to battle?" Razar asked a guy in white. (No rime intended) "Sure. Ehehehehehehehehe." The dude laughing. Then they were transported to a battle arena for his third battle. The floor indicated that the field was set for battle. "GATE CARD SET!" Razar yelled over the cheering. "BAKUGAN BRAWL. BAKUGAN STAND. RISE PYRUS ULTIMITE LEONITAS!" Then His Bakugan glowed and formed a giant dragon that had multiple spikes, 6 wings that were covered with gold, intimidating green eyes, and a 5 foot horn on his head. (You know the rest;)) The challenger threw out a Ventus Serinoid that had 390 G-power. Leonidas has a huge lead of him having 2900 G-power. "GATE CARD OPEN, IMEDEAT END!" Razar yelled as it ends a battle if ones g-power has a huge lead, but it bid nothing. "What." Razar said with dismay. His opponent just laughed and unleashed a devastating blow that dropped Leonidas's g-power to 800. Razar got mad and yelled all way around the world, "ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE, ULTIMITE FINISH!" Leonidas made copies of himself of all attributes and not only rised his g-power to 900,000,000,000 but won it by a big shot. They go back to the alley when to other dude doesn't come back alonge with the other people. "What's going on around here?" Razar yells to the sky. "I can explain it." An unfamiliar female voice says sincerely. Razar turns around to see the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

**Well that's it for now. If you guess correctly in reviews, you get a Darkus Raivonoid. See you later and remember…beware.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the fanfiction multiverse. My name is Razarblade (as you should know by now) with CHAPTER 3. (Black Veil Brides, Wretched and Devine plays) Now I give up on the prize thing and going with my own flow. As of now as you know, Razar will have a crush now. (Cue annoying cooing sound.) Yes, yes we get it "So sweet!" well I don't care so now, to the disclaimer! A fanfiction, so I own nothing.**

**Chapter III, A new Friend and Crush to kill for**

Razar turned around dramatically like in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Razar saw the most beautiful girl he had ever saw. She had blue hair, a yellow shirt, white shorts, black shoes, a white coat, and hazel eyes. (Sorry I don't remember how she looks like.) Razar tried very hard to not blush at the sight of her. And he said, "H...H…Hi." Razar stuttered due to of how hot he thought she was. "Hello, my name is Fabia. And what is yours?" she asked in a voice Razar thought was an angel. "My name? Oh, right it is Razar." He said as he mind punched himself in the face. "No, no, your real name." Fabia said as she was laughing. 'Man this girl is hot.' Razar thought then said, "Razar is my real name." he said as if he was bored out of his mind. Razar then knows the fact that she was looking up and down at him, looking at what he was wearing, and Razar couldn't help but blush at it. "What is going on? Why haven't we moved?" Leonidas yelled breaking the silence then said "Oh, sorry, I will just go back now." He said in an apologetic tone. Fabia giggled and then moved close to Razar that he felt her breath. Razar then whispered to her "What are you…" he tried to say as she put a finger on his lips to make him stop talking. 'Gee, I just meet her and it feels like we are about to kiss and I hope we do' Razar thought hopefully, then Fabia said "I need you to help me. Follow me and I will explain." Razar was depressed that she didn't kiss him but didn't show it as he began to walk along beside her with his hands in his pockets. "As you are wondering as of why the challenger didn't come back is because he is not from this world but from another were they take over minds of other people her." Fabia explains. "And so you want me to help you out, right." Razar said as all of a sudden, he dies for no reason. "AHHHHHHHHH I AM JESES! I AM HERE!""Razar yells as the usual thunderbolt struck him.** "RAZAR SHUT THE HELL UP AND PAY THE FUCK ATTENTION AND I MIGHT MAKE HER KISS YOU SOON! If you say yes, then I will do it." **I bribed as Razar yells "Yes, I will." to me. (Fabia didn't hear any of it due to my Celabi powers) So they walked on when she said, "Well, you are half right. Because I need to have the Battle Brawlers help from them and not a regular battler." Fabia said as it felt like a knife stabbed Razar in the heart. Razar then said, "I am one of the very many Battle Brawlers." He hadn't said that in 2 years because of an incident it caused.

(Cue the flashback)

_Razar was the only one who had the ability to take down Battle Ax Vladitor with his Omega Leonidas for the final battle. "ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE, OMEGA ERASER!" he shouted as Leonidas charged the beam. Marduk laughed and pointed to the sky as Vladitor jumped up. Leonidas fired the beam that had hit Dan on accident. Razar therefore swore that he wouldn't say he was a Brawler again._

(End of unnecessary flashback)

Fabia was full of joy to know that Razar was a Brawler. She then pulled Razar to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. 'THANK YOU GOD FOR DOING THIS!' Razar thought and heard a quiet voice in his head say, **"I didn't do anything. I swear with all my two hearts, she did this herself."** And of course Razarblade said that as Razar was deepening the kiss with one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist as they stood there kissing each other in the deserted alley way.

**Okay now that was a way to end the chapter in a new way to me. Now I might publish new chapters every day when I get the chance. Oh, and since Thanksgiving is coming I might make a themed one about theirs. Ok well see ya and…beware of Leonidas, he is MINE.**


End file.
